Feelings For Shelke
by clarch
Summary: Vincent Valentine has feelings for Shelk. Will he be able to tell Shelke how he feels?


**Feelings For Shelke**

**Summary****:** Vincent Valentine has feelings for Shelke. Will he be able to tell Shelke how he feels? **Disclaimer****:** If I owned FF7, Vincent Valentine would be the hero all the time. Cloud can just sit and watch.

**A/n****:** You don't see much of this paring and I thought I would give it a nice shot. This is rated M just to be safe. This is a fluff and not much goes on. Just a little pleasant make out session.

Vincent's not sure when he started to develop feelings for Shelke only that those feelings are there. Could have been the day she came for him at Lucrecia's Grotto and muttered the words "Not that I mind though." No. They started to develop before that. It doesn't matter now.

It has been six months since that fall of Deep Ground. Things have returned to normal everywhere. To celebrate the mile stone Kalm is throwing a huge party. Today is the day Shelke chose to meet up with Vincent.

She had been spending a lot of time with him for the last three months. Shelke has been trying to start a normal life and he has kindly decided to help her. She could feel the warm change in him. Before, he kept his distance from her, speaking only at an arms length away. Now he isn't afraid to be near her. He's not afraid to touch her.

It was a quarter past six and the town festivities were well under way. Vincent with his long ravine hair, held back out of his crimson eyes, by a deep red bandana, walked next to Shelke checking out the stands. To people it looked like father and daughter enjoying an outing. They couldn't be further from the truth.

Shelke is a twenty year old woman trapped in a ten year old body. Like Vincent, she was experimented on at a greater scale, a former member of Deep Ground. She doesn't age and needs daily doses of mako energy to sustain her body. But people other than those who fought Deep Ground, don't know her story.

"Vincent Valentine, let's go sit somewhere and eat" Shelke said looking up at Vincent, dwarfed by his height.

Vincent nods his head and fallows after the petit girl with short brown hair. Trailing after Shelke, he wondered if he should tell her how he feels. He wouldn't want to scare her away. His mind tells him to wait.

They enter the back of an ally way full of crates where they were well hidden from the world's current celebration madness. Sitting on a crate, Shelke hands Vincent a roasted apple and silently chows down on hers.

When silence becomes too much, Vincent made up his mind. "Shelke, promise me that you won't freak out." Boy did he sound like a school boy who has done something bad.

She looks up from her apple scanning Vincent's face with her eyes. "Sure, what's on your mind?" She smiled politely.

Now that he has her attention, Vincent didn't know what to say. He took a minute to collect his thoughts. "I'm not really good at this type of thing. To put it bluntly…I think I…love you."

Shelke didn't know what to think about it. No one has ever said those words to her, not that they had an opportunity to. "I really don't know what to say to that. I wouldn't know that feeling. Explain it to me."

How could he explain it? Shelke never really was exposed to such feelings of joy, happiness, love, and so on. But Vincent would try his best. "When I'm around you I feel calm. All my sorrows disappear. You make me laugh and my stomach fills with butterflies. Before, I was afraid to be close to you. Now all I want to do is be near you."

Shelke can relate to all of that. Butterflies do fill up her stomach when he is near. All her pain goes away when he is close by. The past disappears when he looks her in the eyes with felt passion. "I can relate to some of those feelings when I am around you." Shelke takes a deep breath before she continues. "Vincent… I want you to… kiss me."

Vincent was momentarily taken back at her bold request. He wasn't quite sure if he could comply. "I guess it wouldn't hurt." Vincent slowly advanced toward Shelke. Slow pace was better than hurrying. It's not like they are on a time sensitive schedule. Kneeling down on one knee, he leaned into her and planted a soft kiss upon her color stained lips.

What started out as innocent turned to passion. They opened up to each other pursuing a soft felt wrestling match between their tongues. Shelke running her soft delicate fingers though Vincent's long ravine hair, Vincent pulling her on his lap as he sat down on the ground, his lips meeting her flesh.

Shelke gasped at reaction to his lips on her neck. She had never experienced such feelings. It felt so good to her. "Vincent Valentine, I want you to touch me."

Vincent was hesitant at first, but did as she asked, tracing her collar bone with his human hand. If someone were to find them, they would think he was molesting her. But none of that mattered now. He took his human hand and reached under her fitted shirt to feel her soft flesh upon his gloved hand.

Shelke shuttered as he caressed her tiny mounds with his hand. Sure they were small, but she had them. She planted a soft kiss on his lips as she traced along the ridges in his belted shirt.

Vincent would have gone further, but her emotions were still quite new and he didn't want to push her and mess up what they already have. "Shelke, let's go watch the fireworks."

Shelke helped Vincent to his feet and together they walked hand in hand out into the street, the roasted apples long forgotten.

A/N: can someone tell me if deep ground is one word or two?


End file.
